Catch Up, Fun Time
by Lady Puffazee
Summary: This is a short little insight into what happens after "It's Like She's Another Reid". short and sweet, I don't have any intentions to do anymore with this storyline right now. please read and review, I hope you like it :) As usual, rated for safety and because I'm terrified or rating it any lower.


**Authors note: I'm glad that people have enjoyed reading "It's Like She's Another Reid" but I feel that in this case I must let sleeping dogs lie and leave it as I planned. So this is a little one-shot of a few months down the track for Celeste and the Criminal Minds crew but I wouldn't be comfortable with writing any more than this, as I never intended for it to expand. It is short but I still hope that you enjoy this little one-shot though **** Happy reading.**

_Catch Up, Fun Time_

Spencer climbed out of Hotch's SUV, along with the rest of the team as they arrived at a cozy little bar where they were all going to catch up with a dear friend.

Garcia couldn't help expressing her joy, "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited to see her, I bet she has loads of stories to tell us and riddles to quiz us with and…"

"Wow there Mamma" Morgan chimes in, wrapping an arm around his baby girl once she took a breath. "You only have to wait a few more minutes baby girl."

"I don't blame you Garcia" JJ says affectionately as she rubs circles on her seven month baby bump. "I'm looking forward to seeing her too."

Spencer smiles at his friends, chuckling slightly as they fail to notice the subject of their conversation walking towards them.

"Hey Celeste" he greets her as she comes within hearing distance.

"Hey Spencer, hey everyone" she replies. Pulling Spencer into a hug she adds, "How are you all?"

Spencer replies as he returns the hug, "I'm good thanks."

The rest of the team replies with similar responses and embraces, including Hotch and Rossi.

"Come on in, I managed to reserve a really good spot" Celeste says, holding the door for her friends.

They all sit and order drinks, JJ only having juice, and begin to catch up on the events of the past months.

"So you guys catch loads of Un-subs? Dive into their minds and crack the riddles?" she asks, eyes twinkling to such a degree that Hotch lets out a chuckle and cracks a smile.

"Yes we have" he replies, taking a sip of his drink. "And this last riddle, as you put it, was so draining that we all have a mandatory two weeks off."

"The trick is getting pretty boy to actually take two weeks off" Morgan jokes, ruffling Spencer's hair.

"Yeah, yeah very funny Morgan" Spencer responds, only pretend irritation in his voice. "I've already promised not to do any work for the next two weeks."

Emily looks at her friend, lips pursed as she studies his cheeky expression, "You finished all your paperwork already didn't you?" she asks, although she's sure that she knows the answer.

He winks, "Not all of us slept on the plane" he replies playfully. They all laugh, knowing that they had walked into that one.

JJ turns to Celeste, "How's the new place?" she asks, hoping that it was still as good as when they had found it through Morgan's contacts.

"It's amazing, thanks for asking" she replies, a beaming smile on her face. "I was tempted to take a position in Georgetown but after that whole thing with my father, I feel better being close to Mom. Don't get me wrong, I'm alright but I'd be lying if I didn't say that I still wake up a little shaken every now and again. I think for now, I'm where I need to be. I need to be really close to Mom and I need to go and see her every day to remind myself that she's okay" she explains, chewing on her lower lip.

Garcia sends her a kind look, "We understand Celeste, we really do."

She smiles in response before seeming to remember something and dives to look through her bag. Having found what she was looking for, she sits up straight and beams at Spencer.

"This is for you, I wanted to give you a copy before you left Vegas but they were only developed a few days ago" she says, handing him a photo before also handing a photo to the rest of the team members.

The photo was of the last time they had all been in Vegas. They had gone to visit Spencer and Celeste's mothers and a nurse had taken a photo of all of them as a souvenir of Las Vegas. Spencer and Diana had their arms around each other on the couch, Celeste had her head resting on Marie's shoulder and the rest of the gang were around them. Marie and Diana completely comfortable around the people that kept their babies safe, and the whole thing looked like a family portrait.

"Aww that's so sweet of you to bring these for us" JJ coos as she looks over every inch of the photograph.

"You're welcome" she responds. "I'm glad you like it."

Garcia was still quietly hoping that they would get together one day but she knew better than to push Reid. Morgan was proud of his friend for going with his gut when he had first received that letter from Celeste and was happy for Reid that he had found such a nice young woman to talk to about all the things that Spencer couldn't talk to Morgan or the others about and that made him happy.

Hotch was grateful that they had been able to save Celeste from her father before it had been too late. Celeste was such a lovely person and he was happy that the young genius had another genius to confide in. Rossi felt a surge of fatherly pride at just how far Reid had come in the short time that he had known him. Seeing Spencer openly relaxed about being so close to another person, physically, emotionally and mentally, showed the old profiler something really quite wonderful.

Emily was ecstatic for her friend, just like everyone else. Celeste was so similar to Reid and yet had her own little quirks and mannerisms that made her different, made her a true intellectual opponent to Spencer. It never failed to make her laugh when they swapped riddles and solved them just as easily, both the childish riddles and the more complicated brain teasers. JJ was filled with joy at the sight before her. It was probably being enhanced by the pregnancy hormones but she had such a maternal love for her Spence that she practically overflowed with happiness at seeing his happiness. It's cheesy but true.

The rest of the night is spent swapping riddles, telling jokes and sharing stories. Celeste and Spencer were very close throughout the evening and the team realised that right now, it would be better for them to continue to develop their friendship rather than to try dating. Not to say that it might not happen but it was clear with the way the two geniuses held themselves, that they weren't ready for a romantic relationship. All in all, it was great to catch up with Celeste and it was really just the most fun time possible.

**Authors note: Yep this one was really short but I hope that you still like it. I meant what I said, I never really intended to expand the story past this little insight. So if you were hoping to see them date, get married, have kids or whatever. Sorry but right now it's not going to happen, I may write that one day but not now. I want to spend a little more time on my Harry Potter fanfic (cause it's an epilogue). But anyway, have a nice day/night and I'm sure I will see you guys again soon!**


End file.
